April 2024
April 2024 During the month of April, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches. Premier League: MD33 Bournemouth Post-match Interview "In an interesting turn of events, it was former loanee Sam Surridge who compounded our misery into April. Funny how these things work out but I am glad he's performing at the top level. They threw everyone forward and we collapsed at the last minute after a series of corners. What this means is that we go into the Spurs game with everything to play for. It could be the most important game of the season, in fact. A win and we'll be right in the mixer for Champions League. Defeat and we might fall out of the top 5 altogether. No pressure... Thankfully, Callum Hudson-Odoi rediscovered his scoring touch and he'll go into the game with some much-needed confidence. We'll give everything we have." Premier League: MD34 Tottenham Hotspur Post-match Interview "We came close. But I suppose this is why Spurs are the champions-elect and we're not. They defended well and limited our chances on goal. We're now in a worrying position. With 4 games left, we are only 2-points Liverpool in third. We just need to win our games and now we need to hope other fixtures go our way. We did this to ourselves. I can't predict how this will pan out now." Premier League: MD35 West Ham United Post-match Interview "I have nothing to say. I am too disappointed to speak and this run of form is painful for all of us." Premier League: MD36 Burnley Post-match Interview "This was one we had to win. That's it. We're 4 points behind United who have a game in hand. With Manchester City and Leicester coming up next month, we need to completely turn around our form of the past 2-months and then hope those around us throw in the towel." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review This doesn't look great. 2 draws and 2 defeats have now effectively put us out of the race for not only the Champions League but Europa League too. That's hard to swallow given how great we were looking all season prior to this recent run. You can visibly see that the team just isn't gelling in attack at the moment. The 4 goals we scored came through hard work making the most of scrapes. There's no creativity behind the forwards and this has contributed to this run. We have come down to actually needing mammoth performances against two of our bogey teams. After which, we need to see how results go and the story of this season will either be another epic chapter in our history or one to skip. YeoLaTengo Player of the Month This month, we have to give credit to Antonee Robinson. 26-years old, he has never once look out of place since his move from Wigan and has always looked cut out for this level. He made some massive tackles all month and even picked up an assist. Our defensive issues stem from a team issue, not any individuals per-se. League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.